Learning Different Evils
by smokepelt
Summary: One moment I was in the Moroi Court. The next, an Alchemist Re-education Center. The one thing I am sure of at this point: I have no place left in the world. Maybe it is best if they kill me. But then I think "Being different is better than being dead," and I know I am living for a reason, even if I cannot figure it out. - I own none of the original series!
1. One

"One of these days, Sydney…"

Suddenly Adrian Ivashkov was at my side, his green eyes alight with flame. "Leave her alone," he ordered my father. _No one _ordered my father around, let alone a vampire, but the tone in the Moroi's voice allowed for no arguments.

"I couldn't handled him," I snapped when we were alone.

Watching my father walk away, Adrian shrugged. "No matter what you say, Sage, I'm still going to want to protect you."

Ignoring the abrupt change in his features, I tried not to let my own heart show. To be a perfect little Alchemist – especially with my father around – I couldn't afford for anything to slip. In the Moroi Court, all that much more. "Why are you here?" I demanded, hiding my comfort at having him close, protecting me, with anger.

"Lissa wants to talk to you."

"Vasilisa Dragomir?" I nearly squeaked in surprise and half-terror. Vampires were growing on me, but certainly not enough for a huge residency like Court. Composing my voice, I checked, "The Queen?"

"Said it was kind of important," Adrian continued in a bored voice, although Vasilisa was a close friend, "and that if it makes you feel better, Rose will be there, too."

There was no longer pain in his tone when he mentioned Rose Hathaway. My heart skipped a beat (despite my brain's protests) as I realized it was because of me. He and I were the only two of our group in Palm Springs to come to Pennsylvania. Dimitri Belikov came with us after finishing some of his research on Strigoi restoration. And apparently my father had been placed here as well – for my convenience, I supposed: having another non-feeder human around. So like the Alchemists.

"Hey, Sydney," a dhampir, one of the royal guard in fact, greeted. "Haven't seen you in a while." She glanced at Adrian. "Or you, for that matter."

"We've been busy with" – I lowered my voice – "you know who."

Rose nodded thoughtfully. "Well, Lis is probably going to ask the same questions I am. Ready to meet my best friend?" She smiled, though her eyes darted around in the natural guardian way, searching for signs of danger.

"I'm coming, too," Adrian said without precedence. I wanted to scowl at him, disguising my smile with a glare, but I fought the urge and remained stoic. "It'll be good for me to be with Lissa again. And I'm sure Christian would love to see me."

"Christian Ozera?"

"The very same," Rose answered. I nearly shrank inside myself. "Don't worry, Sydney. He's nothing like his family is. I'm sure you'd like him."

Instinctively I reached for the gold cross I always kept around my neck – only to find it missing. Adrian smirked at me and held something out. "Looking for this, Sage?" I snatched it away.

Of course. I had given it to him the night I infiltrated the Warriors of Light; I had never gotten it back because of… certain events. I refused to think about what happened, much like I refused to think of him as anything other than a partner in keeping Jill Mastrano-Dragomir safe. She was back in Palm Springs with Eddie and Angeline, two more dhampirs, looking after her, away from Court and whoever wanted her dead. If it wasn't for Rose and his charge Christian, I was pretty sure Dimitri would have stayed there as an extra pair of eyes… and fists.

Nearly stopping in my tracks as realization dawned, my blood ran cold. _One of these days, Sydney, you'll be in a Re-education Center, where you belong. And I will help you get there. _Some distant part of me had always hoped my father loved me under all that Alchemist armor. Now I knew that he really did hate me. On top of that, this "test" was undoubtedly his idea. Just like it would be his idea to cart me off to Re-education.

Vasilisa was beautiful, especially for a Moroi. I could kind of see the resemblance between her and Jill, her illegitimate half-sister. At first glance, Christian looked like her opposite; while her jade irises held warmth and kindness, his light blue were definitely icy. But I knew they loved each other, and that looks did not pertain to much. After all, Rose almost always wanted to jump right in, while Dimitri was more level-headed and thoughtful – and they were nearly inseparable away from duty.

I stole a glance at my alleged brother in all this. Adrian and I were completely opposite, not only in personality and looks but also in race. I had to look away and forcefully draw my thoughts from that before I gave up something I knew I shouldn't.

"So this is the famous Sydney Sage."

Stunned, I bowed slightly out of respect to her. "I wouldn't call myself famous, Your Majesty."

"Please. Call me Lissa." She brushed away all the formality, obviously comfortable to have friends around her instead of other Court members.

"And if there's anything I hate most, it's being called 'Lord Ozera'," Christian chimed in scornfully, before I could speak. "Just call me Christian."

I nodded, only too aware of how close I was to three vampires and a dhampir. Two of them I already knew and somewhat lost fear in, yet it still felt unnatural. You would think that after a month things would be better. I was not entirely sure if Alchemist beliefs in vampires being evil monsters were right (other than Strigoi) but still grew very unsettled around them. It had gotten a lot better than before, though.

Our conversation was merely casual stuff, Lissa checking in on Jill and Eddie, Christian arguing with Adrian, Rose explaining things about the Moroi I did not understand right away. My lack of comprehension at certain topics brought Adrian a surprised joy; I shot him daggers once. Though he still smirked, that was the end of that.

Despite feeling safe around them, I had known in the back of my mind that something would go wrong. So I honestly should not have been all that surprised when I woke up in an Alchemist bunker… Or, I should say, a Re-education Center.

My nerves instantly leaped a million times higher, changing into pure, utter terror.


	2. Two

**Usually I wouldn't update this quickly, but in honor of my birthday I'm going to. **

My heart hammered in my chest. Not only would I be re-educated, but I was sure they would torture me even more in the process. Even if my "family" in all this could save me, what good would that do? No one had ever left the Alchemists.

_Alive, _a voice in my head whispered.

Another voice argued: _There was one person. Marcus Finch. He can help, if Clarence gets any say in this. _

But that little resolve quickly crumbled. Clarence was as wayward as Ms. Terwilliger sometimes. And yet… they both made sense to me, didn't they? Despite my rumbling stomach, and the gnawing guilt at knowing Adrian was probably freaking out, I began to piece together two puzzles that had made no sense.

Ms. T. and Marcus couldn't be related in any way – could they?

At least being here, waiting for the torture to begin, was giving me time to think. I just had to keep my thoughts away from what they would do to me… or my friends, for that matter. Soon I would learn what had happened to Keith that had made him so vulnerable and scared. On the other hand, I was already terrified.

Digging into myself, a spark of magic nearly scared me further. I accepted what Ms. T. had been saying all along – that I had magic inside me – and I willed myself to sleep, drinking in the power that came to me so readily. In the black void of unconsciousness once more, I decided to try to dream-walk. But this was different. I was no longer afraid, true, but I knew how to force people to sleep thanks to my independent study.

"Sydney?"

I dove into Adrian's arms, feeling warmth spread through my cold body at his touch. "I know this isn't a spirit dream, but it's real enough to be one." I buried my face in his chest, tears stinging my eyes.

"It's okay," he whispered, stroking my hair soothingly. "They didn't hurt you yet, did they? And what do you mean this is real enough to be a spirit dream?"

"They didn't do anything to me yet," I muttered, emphasizing _yet. _"And it's a Sydney dream."

He pulled back enough to lock gazes with me. "Oh my God," he breathed, his green eyes wide. "You…"

"Used magic," I finished for him, testing the realization on my own tongue. Surprisingly it felt good to say. Only the thought of the Alchemists scared me now – and not as much as it once had.

Adrian pulled me tight against him, resting his chin on top of my head. "Sage, what happened to you?" he asked softly.

I sighed, taking as much comfort in his embrace as I could. "I fell in love with a vampire," I murmured. Heat spread under my skin. Everything I had been taught since I was little had been a lie. Now I had to figure out who was evil and who was good… And Adrian Ivashkov was definitely good.

He sucked in a sharp breath. "You realize you just said–"

"I know." I kissed him, wanting to forget for a bit what dangers always lay ahead of me, only wanting to _be_. When he kissed back, I blissfully stopped thinking for the second time in my life.

He pulled away after a few moments. I emitted a sound of protest, but then everything came rushing back to me. He touched his forehead to mine. "Where are you, Sage? We can come rescue you."

"Probably near Alchemist U.S.H.Q. It has one of their best Re-education Centers," I stated bitterly.

His worry was almost palpable. "They won't do anything to you as long as I have a say in it. I'll tell the others at Court, maybe call Eddie–"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Don't get Jill involved. Human magic blocks off shadow-kissed magic, so she won't know from the bond, either. Please don't tell her." I gazed at him beseechingly, not wanting to worry her or Eddie or even Angeline. A plan was forming in my head, one where I could get Keith out, too. I was sure he was nearby.

_You hate him! _my conscience shrieked. _Don't do him any favors! _

"Okay, Sage." He brushed my bangs from my face. "No telling the others in Palm Springs. I'd never do anything you don't want me to; you know that. But I'm not leaving you there under any circumstances. Once I find your father…"

At first he was concerned and strategizing. Then he turned angry and defensive. I only ever saw him like that once, when Sonya wanted a second vial of my blood. It wasn't just the lily tattoo providing me magic, yet I did not want to tell him it was _me, _the real me. Adrian only just accepted that I was willingly using magic.

He sighed. "You're thinking about something. What's up?"

"You'd protect me from anything, right?" I inquired, never once taking my eyes from his.

"Do you have to ask?"

I smiled. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you, Adrian. For everything." Before he could reply, I pecked his lips and ended the dream. I was ready for the Alchemists.

As long as my new, real family was alright, they couldn't hurt me.


	3. Three

**I decided to do a double-update for three of my stories today. This was my second one. **

A month had passed without word from Adrian. I kept my magic-usage to a minimum, not wanting to give the Alchemists any more fuel for the torture they put me through. I was given so little to eat I was practically starved, and despite being overworked throughout my time here, there was only one shower per week. After the first week, I did not bother to scrub myself clean, knowing I would only get filthier as the rest of my prison sentence drew on. Maybe it was more than a month. I couldn't be sure.

I saw Keith from time to time. That haunted look that was etched on his face soon tried crossing mine, but I would not let it. No matter how weak my body became, my mind grew stronger, knowing that once I got out of here, I would have the chance to fight these people.

Once or twice a week they would bring me into a room and ask me questions, most of which I would only give vague answers to, if at all. And they said if I gave up my friendship with the vampires, I would be released. That meant renouncing everything and everyone I had grown to love while my hatred for these people spread like wildfire.

What was the worst part was on my birthday, their torture got even _better. _

All of us who were being re-educated were thrown into the same room: a maze and an obstacle course combined. Everything just got worse and worse the longer we stayed in there; most of them were in worse shape than me, so I happened to be the first one out. I was in a room with the Alchemists giving the tests when I heard cars – _fast _cars, ones that were meant to stay silent but still give perfect speed. Only through my mother's love of them did I know how to catch even the slightest tire sound, no matter how quiet.

These were guardian vehicles.

In minutes, dhampirs and Moroi alike swarmed into the building. I knew they were causing mass destruction because they had Dimitri and Rose with them. My instincts had grown sharper, and I knew there was no way those two would pass up the chance to kick butt – especially if that butt was torturing a certain friend of theirs.

My guess proved right when Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and Rose burst into the room. I was surprised to see the Queen on a mission like this, but while the other three took down the Alchemists in front of me, Lissa worked spirit to erase their memories. They would only remember the raid, not faces. Glints of silver below told me guardians were saving the other prisoners (to go to human therapists, I would learn later) as well as disguising themselves with charms Sonya and Lissa must have made.

When Lissa grabbed my arm, a trace of lingering spirit flowed through me, and my own magic rose in response. I strengthened myself temporarily, saving them time to get me out of there. As the guardians cleared the center, leaving dazed and unconscious Alchemists behind, a young guy close to my age but older than his picture fell into step beside me. The photo had done nothing to belittle his good looks. And the beautiful indigo crescents were the exotic vine I remembered. Marcus.

"So, lily-girl, want to be rid of that tattoo?"

"When we're in a better position," I answered. I could not help but smile at his wicked grin: He was someone who loved defying people he hated. Breaking me and the others out of the Re-education Center must have been a dream come true.

His eyes darted toward me. "You're her, aren't you?"

Before I could reply, we were piled into the guardian SUVs. I was placed with Dimitri (who I could trust driving), Rose (shotgun, of course), and Lissa and Christian. I slid into the back beside a surprise guest.

"Adrian!"

His arms wrapped tightly around me. "God, I missed you, Sage." Rose glanced back at us in the mirror, her eyes glinting knowingly. "Never do that to me again, _please_."

"I don't plan on it." I snuggled into his embrace, feeling the last of the cold the Alchemists had left fade away. I probably fell asleep during the drive, because it was shorter than it should have been.

At Court once more, I stuck close to Adrian when I could and Rose when I couldn't. I did not care that the food they gave me and the others was over my calorie limit; all I cared about was that it was food, and it finally filled my aching stomach. They did not give us too much, of course – that would only make us sick – but what they did give us seemed like a feast in itself.

Then more guardians took the confused former-prisoners outside of Court to whatever human therapy place assigned, and I was the only Alchemist left with the Moroi and dhampirs. But I didn't care about being with them. …And I was no longer an Alchemist.

Marcus called for me later on. "Happy birthday, Sydney," he commented when the touch of the needle had faded. He showed me the rich, sweeping crescents that now adorned my cheek. "You are the second person to ever leave that group. We have a lot to talk about once you rest up." He covered the raw skin with a bandage. All the while, I was beaming.

Adrian was waiting for me. To my surprise, he was talking to Rose. His green eyes no longer held the pain they used to. When I approached, he pulled me against his chest as if he would never let me go. "Can't wait to see your new mark," Rose said, smiling as she took in my covered cheek. "Happy birthday, Syd." She left me with Adrian.

Without saying anything, we headed for my room. I checked my email, leaning my head against Adrian's shoulder as he looked over the messages with me. A lot of my inbox was filled with "Happy birthdays" and "Can't wait for you to get back" from the Amberwood students I'd begun to call my friends. As usual, Angeline had hers in all Caps-Lock, and I laughed when I saw it. Just as exhaustion started to creep through me, I sent out redirect-messages to everyone in my contacts (other than the Alchemists) for my new email address. No way was I sharing one with the people I'd just fled. Especially not when they could track it.

"You know, Sage, this has to be the most interesting party I've ever been to," Adrian remarked, smirking.

I settled on the bed, happy for the soft mattress against my coiled muscles. "So now it's a party?"

Adrian slid under the blankets beside me and tucked me against him. "It's your big day, isn't it?" He kissed me. "Get some rest. You definitely need it." With him pressed against me, I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the scent of familiarity – without the hints of alcohol or smoke.

My last waking thought as sleep crept over me was to ask if he'd given up his vices after all. Then I let the peaceful black void claim me.


	4. Four

"Sydney." Dimitri leaned against the doorjamb, looking uncomfortable. I gazed at him curiously. "Keith Darnell is at the front gates, saying he wants to see you."

I stiffened. Adrian's arm snaked around my waist, hugging me close. "You don't have to go see him," he murmured to my ear.

Even though it was only a day since the rescue, I knew Keith was risking a lot, coming to Court. Because Alchemists refused to be in a hundred-mile radius of this place, the home of Moroi, each ex-Alchemist had been sent to a therapeutic center close by, where guardians could keep an eye on them, as well. The therapy leaders knew about the Moroi and dhampirs, which was something the Alchemist database would have been ashamed to hold. When feeders retired after a "full life of giving blood" (gross, but it does not scare me _as _much) they would go to one of the centers to recover from the loss of endorphins.

"I'll go out to see him." We would be leaving Court soon – Adrian, me, Marcus – to head back to Palm Springs. Rose was trying to see if she could manage to come with us and bear to be separated from her best friends. I told her that she didn't have to protect me over and over, but she refused to listen.

Dimitri led the way to the gates. "He's just outside."

"Thanks." I glanced at Adrian. "Are you sure you want to come out with me? I'm not sure how Keith will react."

"Exactly." There was the steely glint of determination in his green eyes. "I'm not letting you see him on your own."

Keith looked up at our approach. His dull eyes were a little brighter since I had last seen them. "Sydney." His voice wavered. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I never meant to…" He coughed, and I almost cringed at the sickness I could hear through it. He was one of the worse ones after all. "Happy birthday, by the way. I guess you got what you wanted when the guardians broke us out." He tried for a smile and weakly managed it.

"The Alchemists shouldn't be able to treat humans like that, whether or not we work for them." I shrugged. "I actually didn't expect anyone to come for us."

"The vampires–" He broke off and looked at Adrian. "They're the good guys, right?"

I laced my fingers with Adrian's. "Not all of them," I admitted. "But you can trust the ones here and in Palm Springs. Remember Jill and Eddie?"

"Yeah." He winced. "I took blood from Clarence. Is he okay?" he asked hopefully.

"I haven't seen him in a while," I reminded him gently, "but I think so. Maybe when you get better you can come visit."

He smiled. "I'd like that." He glanced at the gates. "I should probably let you go, and I probably have to leave soon anyway. I won't forget this, Sydney. I owe you my life." For the first time in a while, his eyes actually held a little clarity. I knew I had done the right thing by coming to see him, even if I hated him. Some of my hatred chipped away, too.

"You were civilized, Sage," Adrian commented as we walked around Court, just enjoying the cool night air. "I'm impressed."

"Keith and the others went through a lot more than I did." I shuddered, and Adrian squeezed my hand. "Seeing him again… it changed some things. I still hate him, but he did say he was sorry. Apologies can go a long way with me."

In the growing darkness, his green eyes flickered. "So, if the Alchemists came crawling back…"

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed, drawing back from the thought. Adrian held me fast, snaking both arms around my waist.

"Sage, it's okay. They're not going to hurt you again." His breath fanned my cheek, and I relaxed in his familiar embrace. "Let's get some sleep. We leave tomorrow."

Rose caught up to us on the way to my room. "I can stay for a week, but then I have to come back. Adrian, would you mind if I stayed with you?"

"No problem." I stared at him in shock. He smirked at me. "Apologies can go a long way, remember?" he taunted. I smacked his chest.

Rose was biting back a smile. "See you at noon, guys." She shook her head in amusement as she left.

"Do you know how annoying you are?" I inquired, settling onto the bed. My muscles ached. Adrian slid in beside me without hesitation, his lips quirking up. "I missed you the past month."

Adrian pulled me against his chest. "I was going crazy, Sage. After you dreamt and told me, I demanded to be involved in every possible way of getting you back. Then the month of prep was over, and we came to get you and the others. I actually had to be _tied up_ before they stormed the building because they weren't sure if I'd go in after you. I would've done anything for you." He pecked my lips.

I sighed and buried my face in his chest. "I know," I mumbled. "That's what worries me."

"You'll be seeing me around for a while, don't worry," he laughed softly, stroking my hair. "Night."

"Night," I echoed, drifting off.

###

When we arrived in Palm Springs, I welcomed the blazing sun of the afternoon. We quickly went into Clarence's, me lingering outside to let the heat chase away the last of the cold left by the Alchemists, that even Adrian hadn't been able to get rid of. When I went inside, Marcus and Clarence were catching up, Marcus adding his different aliases to each of his stories. Adrian put his arm around me when I sat next to him. So much for Moroi-human relationships being so taboo.

Eddie, Jill, and Angeline arrived a few minutes after. I noted that Eddie was between Jill and Angeline as they walked in, not giving too much attention to one over the other. He was finally going back to his old way of equality. Soon, I hoped, he would realize Jill wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Jill looked at me and Adrian. "When did this happen?" she asked.

Rose halted her conversation with Eddie and Angeline. "Syd, you wanna explain?" she offered.

I sighed. I'd been dreading this moment. Nonetheless, I began to tell them everything.


	5. Five

_A flash of silver… The pain as I fought off compulsion… Slowly starving to death… _

I woke with a gasp. There was a knock on my door, and Jill slipped in. "Sydney," she said gently, seeing me awake. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"Adrian got me up. He thought you were having a nightmare." I shuddered. Jill sat on the bed beside me. Even though I was older, she wrapped her arms around me like an older sister. I nearly smiled. She was so much like Zoe, and yet she was so much better off. "If we find a way to break the bond, I'd be a lot happier," she murmured jokingly. "But I don't mind helping out my friends."

I hugged her back. "Next time I see Ms. T., I'll ask her about a shadow-kissed sever. But I have some other things to tell her, too, so I might forget."

"You don't forget anything." She smiled up at me. "While you were gone, Eddie broke up with Angeline. He claimed that he was being distracted when he should have been protecting me, especially without you around to help."

"More like do all the work," I scoffed. "I missed you guys."

"He was also worried since you were gone a lot longer than you told us you would be. Adrian wouldn't tell me anything, either. You had your 'brother' freaking out." She tightened her grip, as if afraid I would disappear. "Lissa checked in more than once while you were… away. She acted more like a real sister than I've ever seen her. You're part of our family, Sydney." _I don't want to let you go, _remained unsaid.

I felt a headache coming on from exhaustion. "You can stay here tonight, if you want. I don't really want to be alone, anyway." She slid under the covers beside me. Once more I was reminded of her likeness to Zoe. When my younger sister had nightmares, before I became more and more involved with the Alchemists, she had come to me for comfort. I slept comfortably with my other "sister" safe next to me.

###

Trey stuck close to me the following day. "You've been gone a while," he commented in homeroom, when I arrived early to ask Ms. T. some things. I avoided the conversation with him there; I was grateful for his presence whenever he could be with me. He seemed to know something was wrong with the Alchemists. My new tattoo was hidden, along with the lily, but I knew that he did not have to see it to know something.

"Is he your new boyfriend or something?" Kristin inquired at lunch.

I choked on my water. "No, of course not," I replied when I could breathe. "He's just watching out for me for my brother."

"Eddie, or the other one?"

"The other one," I told Julia, thinking of Adrian. I would go see him as soon as I could. "During our trip to our cousin's in Pennsylvania, something happened, and my family's worried about me now. Being one of my best friends here, they asked Trey to keep an eye on me."

Understanding dawned in their eyes. I knew I was lying, but I got up before they could discuss anything else. I waited just outside the cafeteria, and Trey exited a minute after I did. I decided it was time he knew. "I have to show you something," I told him, leading him toward Terwilliger's.

"Miss Melbourne, what are you doing here?"

I sighed. "You both know about the lily tattoo of the Alchemists, right?" I checked, reaching for a tissue. They both nodded, looking confused. "Well…" I wiped off the concealer and tilted my head just enough for the crescents to show.

Ms. T. sucked in a sharp breath. "The Indigo Spell…" she murmured. My heart jumped.

"What?"

"Have you met Marcus Finch? Oh, he's changed his name so many times, I guess he might not be the same–"

"I know him," I interrupted. Trey slid his arm around me knowingly, and a bout of nausea came over me. "I'm supposed to meet with him tonight, actually." _And Rose. And Adrian… Focus, Sydney! _"Why?"

Our wayward teacher sighed. "He was my student once." I fought the urge to gape at her. Her _student_? "He did not have the… ahem… affinity that you have, Miss Melbourne, but he had somewhat of a gift. I taught him. When he disappeared and then reappeared under mysterious circumstances, saying he needed to hide from the Alchemists, I sought the spell. It was rare and needed many ingredients blessed at different stages and times, but soon, I had put together enough for his purposes. He learned it himself, and I guess that now he's helped you, as well." I leaned against Trey, my mind reeling. He was my best friend; that part had not been a lie.

"The Indigo Spell," I echoed, touching my cheek. An idea came to me. Why wait for later? "Trey," I began, turning to face him. "Will you get the rest of my classes for me, please? I'll make up all the work, but I have to go see my brother."

Ms. T. seemed thoughtful. "I'll alert your teachers that you've taken ill and wished to see your sibling," she offered.

"Thank you." I looked at Trey again, who nodded. "Hopefully this doesn't become more of a problem."

My friend squeezed my shoulders before releasing me. "Don't worry about it, Melbourne. We'll take care of everything." I flashed him a grateful smile before I left. He had no place in the Warriors of Light. I hated to admit it, but I was glad that he had been exiled.

I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel of Latte. My head was still spinning, but I had to do this. If my hunch was correct, Marcus and Rose were at Adrian's apartment right now. Rose would be leaving for Court soon enough, but for now, I needed her, too. Anyone who supported me through this chaos had my favor. If they were not at Adrian's when I got there, they would be within an hour. I did not mind seeing him alone first. It was easier to talk to him before anyone else, even Finch and Hathaway.

Leaving school. That showed how much I had changed in the past month.


	6. Six

**I was going to do this for Halloween, but do you guys know of that big storm heading for the U.S.? Yeah, I'm in one of the states that're supposed to get the worst of it. So I don't know if I'll get a power outage or what. If you're getting hit with Hurricane Sandy, I hope you stay safe, and so does your family. **

**Happy Halloween and Samhain early! **

When I got to Adrian's, he was waiting outside for someone. The latter seemed correct, that Rose and Marcus had not arrived yet but would soon. His green eyes locked on me even as I broke his stare to park Latte. And he was there to open the door like a gentleman. I smiled at him, wasting no time in kissing his cheek. My idea was a good one, if not a little crazy. Adrian held me tight when I tried to break free, tilting my face up toward his.

"I don't think that was the proper greeting," he murmured.

A bout of nausea stabbed at my stomach, so I returned the tight embrace briefly before moving away. This time he let me, following me worriedly when I remained silent. Every step was turning into a journey; that was how sick I felt. I knew Adrian could heal me, but…

_Vampire magic! _my mind screeched.

I felt my own magic flare up. _So? Magic isn't evil! _

"Sage, what's wrong?" He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around in the living room, his expression reflecting his inner worry.

"I can't stop thinking about the Alchemists," I admitted, knowing that was only part of the reason of my turmoil now. "And that 'crazy old witch' to you… she…"

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" he demanded.

I smiled at his defense for me. "No, Adrian, she wouldn't do that. But she did tell me something important–"

"What would this 'something important' be?" a familiar voice inquired calmly. I broke free of Adrian in order to face Marcus. "You couldn't be talking about Terwilliger, could you?"

My voice dropped. "She saved your life," I whispered in disbelief.

Marcus shrugged and sat on the couch. Adrian was rigid beside me. "I did her a favor in return by saving _yours_. I make a habit not to let someone's good deed go without pay."

"You make your own karma," Adrian muttered, glancing at Marcus. Had they gotten into a fight earlier?

The ex-Alchemist shrugged once more. "You could say that. I repay my debts, that's for sure. You should try it sometime." His tone held a sneer. The tension was steadily rising.

"Boys," Rose scolded, walking in without preamble. I was grateful for her presence, not for the first time. "Stop. I know you both have your opinions on the topic, but that should not carry over to become an issue in front of Sydney. She has enough problems as it is!"

Adrian lightly touched the small of my back. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked a lot calmer now. Rose sat next to Marcus, never truly relaxing, especially with some problem or other afoot. I entwined my fingers with Adrian's and squeezed reassuringly. He squeezed back, his jaw unclenching.

"What were you saying before, Sydney?" Marcus asked, blue eyes flashing with knowledge.

I met his gaze evenly. "Yes, I was talking about Ms. T. She told me earlier, just after lunch, that you were once her student, and that you had gone to her while you were escaping the Alchemists."

His body tensed as if ready for battle when I mentioned _them_. He just barely relaxed again. "All of those things are true. I have no problem admitting that much." He looked almost defensive; I realized I had gotten better at reading emotions.

"She knew that my tattoo was for the Indigo Spell. I had to tell her what had happened." I sneaked a look at Adrian. "I told Trey, too."

"Why?" Adrian exclaimed incredulously. "He was part of the attack on you and Sonya! He wanted to use you as leverage to gain more access to the Warriors of Light. You can't trust him!"

"He's my best friend," I confessed quietly. "And I actually trust him with my life. He didn't want to hurt me. Ever. He only wants to make sure I stay safe, for everyone's sake."

"Sage!"

I locked gazes with Marcus, fully ignoring Adrian despite the effort it took. "What information do you have on the Indigo Spell?"


	7. Seven

**I was going to do this for Halloween, as the last chapter said. I made it a double update just for you guys. **

**Happy Halloween and Samhain early! **

"The Indigo Spell was first used by… Well, no one really knows. It dates back into prehistory. Its contents and ingredients are natural things, obtained by a people who knew of all the lands on this earth, and all the things those lands brought. It did not originally consist of inking and a vine-like mark; the crescents evolved over time. The spell had mass amounts of demand, for back before witches were persecuted, opponents would wish to hide from their enemies in order to glean advantages. The witches would not listen to their monarchs, saying the magic listened only to itself, that they were only messengers of the earth's very will.

"This magic, beginning to show up more and more after the discovery and creation of the Indigo Spell, was passed down from generation to generation, much like most things at the time. Eventually, everything was traced back to the Indigo Era. The sad part is that history lessons teach magic as a farce, something to be avoided and warned against, a sign of evil. Terwilliger is a bit of a hypocrite, to speak the truth, being one of both worlds. But she knows both, which makes her an able guardian and mentor to those the magic deems worthy."

"Wait," Rose interrupted. "So everything goes back to… to the Indigo Spell?"

Marcus nodded. "Yep. The very first time we learned to harness the earth's favor was through the magic of the Indigo Spell."

Adrian draped an arm around my shoulders; I leaned heavily against him, fatigue settling in. Marcus sat up straight. "Can you explain what's wrong with her?" Adrian queried, voice hard yet still concerned.

"Sydney?" Marcus breathed as my vision blurred. For a moment I wondered why I saw two of him and three of Rose (…well, that was a scary thought…) until I blinked the mirror images away. Shadows flitted on the edges of my vision. "Sydney!"

The ground abruptly rushed up at me. Strong arms encircled me, gleaming purple with unearthly light. I was aware of someone moving beside me, her aura glowing harshly against the now-dim lighting in the room. Flashes of blue danced across my eyelids as they slid closed. The one face I could actually make out in my stupor had been Adrian Ivashkov, but my mind could not process why he was there with me. I had no recollection of the lesson I had just learned, or the Re-education Center, or even the mission to keep Jill safe. All I knew before unconsciousness drew me in like a black tide was that I loved a Moroi.

###

"Sage," a soft voice breathed. I shivered at the gentleness, at first thinking something had happened and that the Alchemists were at my house. Then air-conditioning hit my skin, as well as the unfamiliar yet comforting sensation of someone's hand in mine.

My eyes slitted open. "Adrian Ivashkov?"

Memory eluded me. His green eyes threatened to drown me in emeralds, and my heart thundered in my chest. It was pounding so hard I thought it might break a few ribs, until I remembered how improbable that was. Adrian squeezed my hand.

"Are you okay?"

Touching my forehead with my free hand, I gasped when everything descended on me at once. Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir. Eddie Castile. Rosemarie Hathaway. Abe Mazur. Dimitri Belikov and Sonya Karp. Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. Most of all, Adrian Ivashkov himself. I pushed away the lingering sickness and pulled him in a bear hug. Adrian snaked his arms around me without hesitation. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Adrian sighed almost inaudibly.

"Don't scare me like that again," he murmured into my hair. "I thought you were dying."

I pulled back to peck his cheek. "I wouldn't leave you intentionally," I whispered in response. "I-I love you, Adrian."

"I know. I love you, too, Sage." He smiled. "You'd better get up and prove to Marcus and Rose you're okay. I told them I could heal you. …I hope that was okay?" he added quickly, seeing a flicker of fear that I pushed away. It was old.

"You saved my life. More than once." I grinned in reassurance. "Of course it's okay."


	8. Eight

**Finally I got this out! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. You might not get another update until I go on Christmas break. Just a heads-up. I'm also starting to get writer's block for this story, so if you guys have any ideas, feel free to PM me or leave a review with some suggestions!**

For the next few days, everyone hung around me as much as they could. None of us knew what had happened to me, but even my human friends had recognized the severity of it and were busy watching out for me. Trey began to hang out more with Eddie, Jill, and Angeline, even going so far as to come to one of Jill's feedings with us. Adrian, Clarence, Marcus, and Rose were polite to him, even though it was pretty clear that Adrian and Rose did not trust him whatsoever. I could tell Marcus was on the fence about trust, but he at least had the manners not to make it so obvious.

Ms. T. worked with me on my magic skills. Now that I no longer resisted, it came more naturally to me. She was impressed within hours.

"Remember when I had you scry for my sister?" she asked one day.

I thought back. Some memories were harder to conjure up since my faint. "Yes."

"I'd like you to do the scrying spell again. She's only just found out about magic this year, and I am afraid that she will use her powers… poorly." She paused, seeming to think about something. I took a sip of water. "I also would like you to do one on Victor Dashkov and Jared Sage."

Choking, I just barely stopped myself from doing a spit-take. "Why?" I exclaimed when I recovered.

"Victor has been known to abuse magic himself. I check in on him from time to time since his escape from Tarasov, keeping track of the 'witches' in the area that Moroi is in to make sure they stay safe." That one I mostly guessed. "Jared is an Alchemist, like you and Marcus used to be, and… well, that business is a little too personal to give out quite yet. Forgive me."

_Does she know he's my father? _I wondered. "Okay. Can it wait until over the weekend?"

"Of course. Take care of the rest of your schoolwork first as well, Miss Melbourne. Although I'm sure you already intended to." She dismissed me early, and I caught up with Trey in the courtyard.

"Melbourne," he greeted. I sat down beside him on one of the benches. "What has old Terwilliger been up to? Still toying with the mystical realm?"

I glowered at him. "You're lucky I'm tired. Otherwise I'd slap you right now."

"That's why I got you this." He handed me what I usually got from Spencer's. The sweet scent of coffee filled my nose, and I took a sip. "You feeling any better since the incident?"

"Not really," I admitted. "Half the time I want to curl up in bed and sleep forever. The other half I have to force myself to think of things that should come naturally to me." I sighed. "Is this ever going to get better?" I whispered.

Trey slid his arm around me. "What if this is because of what happened in the Re-education Center?" he wondered aloud.

I stiffened. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were in there for a month. Then Marcus Finch showed up, gave you the Indigo Spell. Then you grow weaker and weaker out of nowhere until you finally faint one day. Now you can't remember some things without either breaking down or struggling to think of it at all? It's too weird."

"Hmm…" I considered. "You might have a point, my friend."


	9. Nine

**So sorry I took forever to update! I was planning to give you guys another chapter for the holidays, and… well, I got caught up with school. Happy New Year! Here you go.**

Adrian wrapped one arm around me as I took three deep breaths. Our ideas were basically the same, which was creepy in and of itself.

"This might hurt," he warned, angling his head on mine. "Are you sure you want me to try?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation. "I need to know."

His green eyes were dark with worry. Shifting both of us into a more comfortable position, he touched his forehead to mine. "This is new to me, too. I'm sorry." He kissed me sweetly, and then everything went black.

When I next opened my eyes, everything was hazy. My stomach ached; there was a certain weakness in my muscles that I recognized. Horribly, I was reminded of the Re-education Center and its… effects. What was different was that Adrian was beside me this time.

"Umm… let's hope this is supposed to happen." Adrian entwined his fingers with mine and squeezed.

I looked at him, concerned and about to lose my mind. "You shouldn't be here. They'll kill you."

"Sage," he murmured. "This is a memory, remember? I wouldn't endanger either of us if we were really here." I blinked and forced the pain away, pushing through the fog. "Know who I am yet?"

"I've always known who you are. You're an arrogant Moroi who was nephew to the late Queen Tatiana. You recently broke a few bad habits of drinking and smoking." I smiled and squeezed back. "You also fell in love with a certain Alchemist I know."

His eyes gleamed with mischief. "You fell in love with me, too, Sage!" he chuckled.

I smirked. "Did I?" Unfortunately my mirth vanished in the very next moment.

Jared Sage, my ex-father by disowning, stood in front of what looked like a panel of judges. "Sydney has been repeatedly and notably unaffected by our attempts of re-educating her. I suggest we try something a little more extreme in order to break her of the vampires' unprecedented connection. A bit of Alchemist-prepared food never hurt anyone. She rarely eats, but with my plans, what she does consume will be much more productive."

"They put something in your food?" Adrian exclaimed. A purple aura began to radiate off him; the scene changed to show the kitchen where our slop was made.

I put a worried hand to my stomach. "Charmed silver mixed with my meals?" I coughed, my throat tightening.

Adrian shook his head. "That's gold, Sage. Silver would remind the Alchemists too much of us 'creatures of the night' to be used." I leaned heavily against him, the backstage of a memory taking more of a toll. "Do you want me to release us?" he inquired, concerned.

"No." Determination rang clear in my voice. "I want to know what they did to me."

Later, when we were back in our own bodies, I was fuming. My magic rolled off me; I could feel it aching to get out, to be used against the cruel people who had nearly stolen my life from me. The indigo crescents on my cheek started to burn in time with my flaming blood. Fainter was the touch of the golden lily that had marked me as theirs. I was no longer that girl.

I hadn't been that girl far longer than anyone knew.

Obviously knowing better than to intervene, my friend watched me pace and clench my fists. Something flickered in his eyes, and he closed them to block off the red that meant I was pissed. Or whatever color fury actually was.

"Sage," he whispered, his voice deadly calm. "Enough."

"They will die," I retorted in a voice that sounded like a snarl. "They will all pay for the suffering they caused me and the others. My father will get a worse death than the others." I smiled – but I had the feeling it was more a feral show of teeth. "And God will not open his arms to those who have caused so many sins."

"Back to religion?" he asked, bored. "Really? Is that your only fight?"

I took a swing at him. His eyes went wide as he sensed the blow that I purposely missed. "I know how to fight, thank you. Plus, now I have a little more magic on my side." I called on my affinities. They all rose up around me, replacing my rage with peace, storing the anger for later use. I would use it later, even if I died doing so.

As if he read my thoughts, Adrian broke through the cloud of power that had risen around me. "Please, Sydney, don't do this. Don't risk yourself for revenge."

"You know, Aphrodite was always my favorite Greek goddess. I thought from early on that even through the Alchemist business, I would be able to find my one true love."

Puzzled, he ventured, "And?"

"The Greek goddess Themis calls to me more." I grinned wickedly once again, thinking of the Goddess of Justice. _They will pay, _I repeated silently. _Or I will die. _

Unaware of my vow, Adrian pulled me against his chest. He buried his face into my hair. "Just don't get hurt in the process, will you?" he murmured.

I made no promises to that.


	10. Ten

_Gold, _I realized the next day in chem. _Charmed gold in my diet for half a month topped off with the Indigo Spell. Trey was right. _

"You look like you're thinking about something." Speaking of Trey. "What's up, Melbourne?"

I shook my head. "Nothing important. If it becomes a problem, I'll tell you." He raised his eyebrows but didn't press further. He tapped my tattooed cheek with his pencil before going back to taking notes. Sometimes I loved Amberwood for the escape, but lately it had felt more like a prison to me.

"Miss Melrose." Our teacher found me among the students, hanging up the phone after a call from what was most likely the main office. "You and your family have an appointment of some sort. Your brother is here to pick you up." She turned her attention to Trey, sitting next to me. "The secretary mentioned that he would like to speak with you as well."

Exchanging a glance, we both grabbed our things and left. "Why would Adrian need all of us?" Trey inquired softly, aware of the possibility of eavesdroppers. Nobody should be able to understand what we were talking about, but still.

"I have no clue." For once, I was just as puzzled as everyone else. Usually I could guess what Adrian was up to lately, but this threw me off. "Something must be wrong."

When Jill, Eddie, and Angeline met up with us in the courtyard, I saw that none of them completely knew what was going on, either. Adrian unhitched himself from the outer wall of the building, looking pleased with himself. I went over to him as calmly as I could, pushing the thought that I was missing time catching up to all the schoolwork I'd already missed. The others followed in my wake.

"I got you an audience" – he lowered his voice – "with Queen Vasilisa."

His announcement, plus his use of her proper name, shocked me. "What do we need an audience with Lissa for?" Eddie asked, seeing I was for once at a loss for words.

"Jill needs to talk to her and hopefully get more of a sisterly bond. You, Eddie, need to update her on Angeline's progress. Angeline herself needs to tell Lissa _her_ take on all this, since she was more or less thrown into the battle. Trey needs to reassure her about the Warriors of Light. And Sydney needs to tell her about what happens in Alchemist Re-education Centers." His smile faltered a bit as he remembered what we discovered. "Dimitri and Christian will be present, and so will Rose. We're doing this more in terms of a friendly meeting than an actual Court basis. Marcus is coming, too, and I asked Sonya to pick up Keith to let him talk to her, as well."

My mind was spinning. "How do you suppose we'll get Jill into Court without the assassins going after her again?" I demanded, protective toward her.

Surprise as to not thinking of that himself flitted across Eddie's face. His eyes turned fierce. "You can't possibly expect us to bring her back into danger," he snapped.

"You won't be bringing Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir into Court." Trey and I both stared as Ms. T. came out of the school and stood beside Adrian. She handed some charm to him, and he closed his eyes in concentration. "You'll be escorting Jillian Ivashkov into the Moroi Court for the first time. A distant relative of the late Queen Tatiana's."

When Adrian placed the charm around Jill's neck, her appearance wavered between her real self and the cover. Her eyes were a shade lighter to match Adrian's and the rest of the Ivashkov line. She still looked similar, but her face changed slightly to be a little less Dragomir-pronounced. Her light brown hair darkened a bit so that it looked more golden-brown. Because we knew who she really was, the glamour only lasted a short time before revealing her identity. But it looked like it would work.

"Because of the mixing of a witch's work and a vampire's spirit control, the charm is a lot stronger than any other. It will protect Jill from the assassins. Nobody except those forewarned will know that she is there."

Adrian was still smiling like he had kept one important detail from us. "What else is there?" Trey queried, his voice light to hide his emotions. I could tell, though, that he didn't like the thought of putting any of us in trouble.

"We're invited to Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, same as we've always been." Adrian beamed at Jill, whose green irises brightened with realization. "And now you can go like you wanted."

Somehow I knew something would go wrong. I just hoped it would be something minimal (and not involving Jill or Trey).


	11. Eleven

On the plane, I sat next to Trey, unable to fully process what we were doing. I still had yet to scry for my father, or for Victor or Terwilliger's sister. Mostly it was my infamous father I was worried about. Miraculously, I managed to fall asleep during the flight.

"_How do you know this would work?" I asked the faceless body in front of me. The figure kept changing, its features cloaked in varying shadows and light. It was an unearthly creature, one that I hoped would continue to be friendly in the future. _

_The figure looked toward the sky. "I have lived with magic all my life. It runs in my veins just as it does yours. Jaclyn cannot teach you everything. When you have lived as long as I have, you learn how to pick out different types of magic."_

"_Like what?" _

"_First is human magic. Witches and their covens practice that because their potential does not go much farther. The third is vampire magic. They learn how to use the various elements at a young age. Once they know what they have specialized in, they focus more training on that singular element. Magic can be both helpful and harmful, depending upon how it is used."_

_I frowned. "What is the second type of magic?" I inquired. _

_It seemed to laugh, the sound weightless and breezy. "It is the kind that you have, Sydney Sage. You are one of the few who possess this kind, and the only one who has pursued your magical potential." Its gaze turned back to me – or at least, I assumed so. "Do you know what your name means?"_

"_My name?" I echoed. What did my name have to do with it? _

"_Names are of the utmost importance," it answered as if reading my thoughts. It seemed to consider something for a moment. "Sydney Sage… a wide meadow of sage, a plant that is in the mint family _Salvia_ and is useful for culinary and medicinal purposes." It laughed again. "You, my young apprentice, will heal the Alchemists of their hatred for vampires." My jaw went slack; it took a surprising amount of willpower to keep from gaping. "Of course, you will not have to infiltrate them alone. Your witch-mentor will be a great asset, as will all your vampire friends. The former Warrior of Light and the ex-Alchemist should be, as well, although their loyalties are a little… unprecedented."_

_Surprise ran through me. "I understand that about Marcus, but Trey?" I recalled his longing to get back into the Warriors of Light so that his father would no longer ignore him. I gave a tiny nod to show my comprehension._

"_We will discuss more on the matter next time you sleep. For now, I believe your plane is about to land." _

I woke up a moment before the wheels of the plane touched the runway. Trey glanced sidelong at me. "Nice to see you awake, Melbourne," he teased.

Elbowing him jokingly, I watched out the window as the airport terminal came into view. Guardians were supposed to meet up with us to take us back to Court. The chill of Pennsylvania winter quickly stole the heat from my body, and I slid into my coat.

Adrian had shrugged on a leather jacket, and I shook my head at him. "Jet would approve," I remarked, naming his secret identity.

His smile was welcome after the creepiness of my dream. "Taylor's hair wouldn't match your coat, though," he observed. I smiled back at him.

Eddie came over to us with Jill at his heels. Angeline and Trey stopped talking, looking expectantly at Eddie. "The guardians are around front. They said we'll act like different families for the humans, and they're a little separated from each other by human cars."

"Eddie should go with Jill," Angeline suggested.

The Moroi exchanged a glance with her "brother." He shrugged. "It's the best option. Angeline and Trey, you two can act like cousins, and Adrian and Sydney have been with humans before. They can just do whatever they're used to." Eddie inclined his head slightly before leading Jill toward where the cars were parked.

Adrian had a dangerous grin on his face. "Taylor and Jet strike again," he said mischievously.

"Don't start," I groaned, following in our friends' wake. He fell into step beside me. Something else crossed my mind. "I'm going to need you to help me with something later." Adrian opened his mouth to ask, but I shook my head. "Not here," I whispered. "I'll explain… at the house."

He nodded once, understanding in his familiar eyes. "Don't forget."

"Trust me, I won't." _And I'm sure you won't let me, either, _I thought, addressing the shadowy figure whose omniscient gaze I felt on my back.


	12. Twelve

"You're insane." I shook my head at Adrian, who was in the process of traumatizing our guardian chauffeur.

Adrian grinned at me. "Very literally, Sage."

There was some sadness in his eyes. I squeezed his hand. "I won't let spirit take you," I vowed quietly. His fingers brushed my tattooed cheek. The vines had faded a bit and looked more like moons than those Marcus had. I'd covered the marks, but Adrian could still see them.

Frankly, he could see a lot of things.

"We'll take care of those Alchemist bastards," he murmured absently, his eyes going distant. "Your father will pay the most."

My magic rose up in response to his. I pushed away the side effects of spirit, sensing it rush toward the bond as I put a veil on Adrian. Hurriedly I placed one over Jill, too, not quite realizing what I was doing.

"Here we are," the chauffeur announced.

I kept my eyes on Adrian, waiting for signs of him being okay. "Thank you."

The guardian glanced in the mirror at me. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Adrian answered for me, his voice hoarse, making his tone harsher than intended. He pulled me from the car without saying anything else.

I looked over my shoulder, flashing an apologetic smile. The dhampir merely shrugged before driving off.

"What was that?"

Fear now glinted in the green depths. "A vision," he rasped, his eyes wide.

"Vision of what?" After everything I had learned, visions did not faze me. Adrian shook his head. "Adrian…"

"Trust me," he muttered, walking purposefully toward the resident compound that held guests. "You don't want to know."

When the others met up with us, Adrian seemed to have put it out of his mind. Jill looked clueless as to what happened to him; briefly I wondered if we could ever break the shadow-kissed bond without killing her a second time, like what happened with Rose. Eddie kept one eye on her the whole time, painfully aware that this was unsafe for Jill.

"Adrian, Sydney, so good to see you again!" Sonya hugged us both. Her excitement radiated off her in waves. "Ah, and there's Eddie and Angeline." They got hugs, too, but not as long. "And the infamous Trey who didn't want to kill me. I appreciate that, by the way, even if the means were unconventional. …Is this the Jillian I've heard so much about?"

Adrian grinned. "Thank you for inviting her."

"Thank you for bringing her!" Sonya winked at Jill, smiling warmly. This was one of the many reasons why I liked her.

Christian came out to greet us, Mikhail at his side. "Lissa says to meet her at the spa, Jill and Angeline. Eddie and Trey, Dimitri wants to see you guys in the training compound, which I'll show you to. I think your father, Adrian, was looking for you." Whereas everyone else had been silent, Adrian groaned. "Sydney… Rose wants to see you in the courtyard. She didn't specify which one, so I assume you know."

Of course I did. I'd helped Abe bomb it. But no one could know _that_.

Rose was exactly where I knew she would be. "Is Christian demoted to messenger or something?"

"I'm surprised he listened," she laughed. "C'mon. I have something to show you." Her face grew serious once more, and while I never saw her eyes leave mine, I knew she was watching our surroundings. Honestly, I missed having Rose around.

"Keith!" Why I actually cared he was okay was simple. I still hated him for what he did, but he had gone through the same hell that I did. There was a faint silver outline to his lily tattoo but no indigo to seal it. "Did Marcus break your tattoo?"

Keith nodded, looking proud. "He took all of ours. But he said we have to earn the sealant before we can actually get it." His smile dimmed a bit. "Quite a few of them are still pretty traumatized. Some of them, I think, were in even longer than me."

"That much isn't too hard to believe." Rose had slipped away. If she thought I would freak out without her, she did not know I could sense her tense energy nearby. "I'm really sorry I got you put in there in the first place."

"Don't be. I deserved it." He shuddered.

I scoffed. "No one deserves to be treated like that!" I recalled the ghostly person's plan for me. A slow smile tugged at my lips. "We will get them back, though. And we'll rescue all the others from every last Re-education Center in the world. This will not go unpunished if I have anything to do with it."

He looked impressed. "I'll see you around, then? It's almost time for me to go."

"Yeah, I'll come to you next time." I returned his smile, if only to get the wicked one off my face. A guardian I didn't know came to escort him back to the home, and Rose reappeared at my side.

"Either you're completely insane," Rose commented, falling into step beside me, "or you're not the real Sydney Sage."

We were just walking around at this point. I shrugged. "I've changed. But I wouldn't doubt I'm a little insane, too." What happened to Adrian came back to me; I stopped joking about it.

Rose cast a sidelong glance at me. "Is everything okay with your new post?" she asked carefully.

"Everything's basically the same. And my boyfriend…" I smiled. Rose rolled her eyes. "He's helping me figure out something about my father." An idea sprang to mind. "Can you teach me how to use a silver stake?"

"Why?"

I shook my head. "Top secret. It'll help all of us, though, I promise." I could feel the weight of that shadow form's gaze on my back.

Sonya raced up. "Sydney!" She caught her breath. "It isn't safe here." She looked at Rose. "For either of you."

"What are you talking about?" Rose exclaimed, jumping to the offensive.

The two of us exchanged a glance. "Nothing that you can fight," I told her, falling in step with the bride-to-be. Dubiously Rose followed a few steps behind us.

"Oh, don't mind me. I just had a moment of worry for your safety is all." Sonya nodded to Rose. "Bring her to see Lissa, would you? They're out of the spa, so neither of you has to worry."

_I do, actually, _I countered silently. Rose, still confused, merely shrugged and began heading for one of the few buildings I recognized.

Looks like the Queen might know what was going on.


End file.
